<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cats and Dogs by Asthenos, Twilight Fang (Asthenos)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193856">Cats and Dogs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthenos/pseuds/Asthenos'>Asthenos</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthenos/pseuds/Twilight%20Fang'>Twilight Fang (Asthenos)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, Angst, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael in heat, Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthenos/pseuds/Asthenos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthenos/pseuds/Twilight%20Fang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason encounters Michael for the first time at a Halloween festival. He immediately becomes fascinated with him. But then things get weird and dark...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Myers/Jason Voorhees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Please do not repost this fic.</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why had he never done this before? How many Halloweens had he already wasted sitting alone in his little shack, watching the moonlight in complete silence, when he could have been out here enjoying himself? Too many. If only he had thought of this sooner.</p><p>Jason nervously eyed the orange and black tents that were clustered together outside of a rural ballpark far west of Crystal Lake. They were all lit up like glowing beetles with orange and black stripes, just waiting to fly off into the late evening breeze. Jason liked beetles. Especially the shiny colorful ones. He also liked the smell of buttered popcorn, hotdogs and French fries. But as eager as he was to join in on the festivities, he cautiously held back and surveyed the crowd instead. He had never done this before. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to just stroll into the festival grounds or hang back and watch. Could he get away with perusing a food stall or two? A man as tall and as built as he was bound to stand out.</p><p>“Can you donate to Unicef?”</p><p>Startled by the proximity of a squeaky voice, Jason looked down - way down - until he located the small child in front of him. The kid was dressed up as a pink princess, complete with tiara and magical wand, and was holding out an orange and black box with a coin slot at the top of it. At first, Jason recoiled in shock, not knowing how to react to the question or the kid. Why was she speaking to him? What was Unicef? Had anyone noticed their interaction?</p><p>Jason had specifically chosen this Halloween event so as not to attract attention to himself. He had traveled to a neighboring town hoping that nobody would recognize him as the masked giant who terrorized Crystal Lake. Everyone in attendance was wearing a mask and a costume in order to conceal their identities. Halloween was the only time of year when kids and adults alike could get away with doing so, which is why Jason figured that he could probably blend in for a night. But that was before some little girl left unattended by her parents had decided to harass him for money.</p><p>A low growl on Jason’s left side caught the girl off guard, causing her to leap backwards. Brute, the American Pit Bull Terrier that Jason had silently commanded to heel a few minutes ago, broke out of a sitting position and restlessly took a step forward. Jason had recently acquired the dog from an unwanted visitor down at Crystal Lake. After taking the man’s life, Jason had taken his dog. He was still in the process of training the beast because it was stubborn and awfully vicious. Attack dogs usually were. But Jason had no need for an attack dog. What he did need was a good hunting dog, but whether or not Brute was up for the position had yet to be determined.</p><p>“S-sorry. Never mind!” The little girl took off running at the sight of Brute standing up aggressively on his hind legs.</p><p>Jason glared at the dog through his mask, staring the beast down until it whined and dropped back down onto all fours.</p><p>Looking around, Jason realized that nobody had even noticed the incident. They were all too busy shopping for snacks and Halloween trinkets. And it was really dark outside. If Jason kept himself on the outskirts of the festivities, he could enjoy them from the privacy of the dark shadowy areas.</p><p>Slowly, Jason walked along one row of tents, peering inside to see what they were selling and what the occupants were wearing. There were vampires, ghosts, goblins, witches, and many colorful superhero costumes. Whatever they were wearing, their Halloween disguises looked a lot more interesting than Jason’s muddy boots, torn work pants, worn out t-shirt, and tattered jean jacket. Jason’s hockey mask had seen better days as well.</p><p><em>Cat</em>!</p><p>Jason caught sight of a black cat weaving its way through the crowd, making its way towards one of the food stalls. It was so black that it almost disappeared into the darkness of the night. Every so often it would get close to one of the tents and take on an orange tinge before it vanished again into the shadows. At his side, Brute growled and stalked off in pursuit of the cat.</p><p><em>No</em>!</p><p>The dog was not on a leash and Jason had no way of holding it back. By the time he realized what it was after, the dog was already out of his reach. Immediately giving chase, Jason shoved his way into the crowd, accidentally knocking an elf and a witch aside. He knew he was big. He was also aware of the effect he had on the smaller, weaker humans. He could crush them between his hands if he felt like it. However, tonight he did not feel like it. He only longed for a peaceful night with no trouble. If his dog mauled someone, there would be no peace to be had for anyone.</p><p>Off the cat went down another aisle with Brute trotting dangerously after it. That was when Jason noticed the tall, slender figure that the cat was trailing after. Dressed in a mechanic’s navy blue coveralls and wearing a white mask with dark eyeholes was a young, single man. Jason could tell he was young from his posture and the youthful way he walked. And the aloof, closed-off aura that he was projecting pretty much guaranteed he was single. But that mask...</p><p>Unaware of the ferocious canine behind him, the man stopped in front of a food stall selling sweets. He hung back, just far enough so that the lights from the lanterns would not reach him, and tilted his head to one side. The cat, for lack of anything better to do, rubbed against the man’s legs, its tail flicking back and forth contentedly.</p><p>Jason, mesmerized by the way the man was looking at the candy apples, was so distracted that he failed to get ahold of his dog in time. He grimaced when Brute lunged for the cat, missing it by a fraction of a centimeter. The cat darted to the other side of the man at the last second, hissing and spitting at Brute, and the man himself stumbled away as if afraid of the dog.</p><p>“Sorry,” Jason mumbled, loathing having to utter a single word to anyone but also knowing the chaos that would ensue if he didn’t. But before he could grab Brute, the man spun around and raised what looked like a sharp kitchen knife at the dog. That was no prop. Jason had enough experience with weapons to know the difference between steel and plastic.</p><p>Brute growled viciously at the man, the cat made a disturbing growling sound of its own, and the man brought the knife down in a slashing motion.</p><p>Jason swiftly caught the man’s wrist with one big hand, while restraining his dog with the other. Now that he was close enough, he recognized the white mask with the straw-like brown hair that the man wore. <em>Michael Myers.</em> Last year, a few days after Halloween, posters had gone up around Crystal Lake offering a generous monetary reward for anyone with tips that could lead the authorities to the apprehension of Michael Myers - a serial killer on the run. The criminal sketch artist had done a pretty good job of reproducing the creepiness of Michael’s ghostly white mask, but they had failed to draw the haunting black eyes that lay beneath it. They were just barely visible when the light shone directly in them.</p><p>Michael tried to wrench his wrist free, but Jason held on firmly. “My dog,” he stated firmly, his words distorted by the unnatural upwards pull on his slack lips.</p><p>When Brute bared its fangs at Michael, the black cat took a swipe at Brute’s nose with its claws.</p><p>Wanting to end this altercation as quickly as possible, Jason released Michael to pick up the cat by the scruff of its neck. Ignoring the way it slashed furiously at him, Jason shoved the cat into Michael’s arms. The two deserved each other. Two little hellcats with sharp claws and a penchant for stabbing at whatever they pleased. Jason didn’t like cats. He was more of a dog person. Michael, on the other hand, Jason was fascinated with. The man moved with all the cunning and stealth of a cat. And he was just as antisocial. But he was very very attractive. Those dark eyes alone were enough to draw Jason in. Which wasn’t to say that he had no interest in visually exploring Michael’s young, energetic body. Jason had grown accustomed to seeing both men and women fully naked and in all sorts of erotic poses, but there was something about Michael in those coveralls that excited him more than any other image had in the past.</p><p>Jason could practically feel the misery the younger man was projecting. He sensed rather than saw that Michael was frowning behind the unhappy mask that he wore. What was Michael doing here? Was he lonely as well? Perhaps the Halloween festival was just as nostalgic for Michael as it was for Jason.</p><p>When Michael held the cat close to his chest with his left arm and began to raise the kitchen knife again with his right, Jason silently shook his head. Perhaps if he offered Michael a present to apologize for Brute’s lack of manners, the young serial killer would forgive him.</p><p>Keeping an eye on Michael to ensure that he didn’t decide to wander off, Jason dropped two dollars onto the counter of the sweets stall and helped himself to a candy apple. Although Jason had never worked a day in his life, and most definitely never would, he still had access to money. Every time he killed, his hidden stash of coins, bills and credit cards increased. It was just too bad that he had no idea what the credit cards were for or what to do with them.</p><p>Jason approached Michael again, holding out the shiny red apple as a peace offering.</p><p>Michael gazed over at the apple, tilted his head in curiosity, lowered his gaze to the cat and then the knife, before finally sliding the knife into one of his pockets. He then reached out for the apple. But when Jason attempted to give it to him, Michael backed away and gripped the handle of the knife once more.</p><p>Jason stood perfectly still, tempting the mysterious young man with the sugar coated fruit. Sensing that Jason meant him no harm, Michael eventually let go of the knife and politely held out his hand for the apple. So Jason gave it to him. It was a bizarre interaction. Jason didn’t really know what to make of it. Jason expected Michael to take the apple and bolt, but he didn’t. Moving further back into the shadows, Michael lifted up a corner of his mask to tentatively lick the coating on the apple. Upon seeing that pink tongue slip out between those soft luscious lips, Jason’s throat tightened and he began to sweat. Michael had nice eyes and nice lips. Jason found himself wondering what other nice attributes Michael had. When Michael continued to lick at the apple, it occurred to Jason that the young man might not know how to properly eat it. So, moving slowly so as not to startle Michael, Jason took hold of the stick that the candy apple was impaled on. And, a split second later, Michael possessively yanked it back again. There was no way Michael was going to release that candy apple now. He obviously liked it and was not going to tolerate anyone stealing it from him.</p><p>Still being clutched tightly against Michael’s chest, the black cat licked its lips and waited for pieces of that apple to fall its way.</p><p>Not knowing how to get through to Michael, Jason pushed his own mask to the side, leaned in close to the candy apple and took a big bite out of it with a loud crunching sound. In response to that, Michael stared at Jason - wide eyed. He watched Jason chewing at the mouthful of apple and contemplated what to do next. Then, much to Jason’s amusement, Michael simply went back to licking what was left of the apple. So it wasn’t the apple itself that Michael was interested in but the sugar coating.</p><p><em>This is nice</em>, Jason decided. He had managed to appease Michael with the cheap dessert, as well as convince Brute to behave himself. And the cat had not launched itself at Jason’s throat - yet. However, every now and then, Michael would raise his eyes from the candy apple to regard Jason with keen interest. It was only after Michael began to look directly into Jason’s eyes that Jason realized he had forgotten to cover his face again with the hockey mask. Panicking, Jason reached for the mask... and stopped. Michael wasn’t looking at him with disgust. And he was not lowering his gaze in fear or disrespect. No, he was looking at Jason with an emotion that neither of them seemed able to comprehend.</p><p>Forgetting about everyone else in the background, as they were no doubt avoiding the two weird men in the shadows, Jason bravely took a step into Michael’s personal space again. Aside from frowning a little in confusion, Michael did not retreat. With his heart beating fast in his chest, Jason ducked in close to the candy apple, and Michael let him. But Jason was not after the Halloween treat. Bypassing the apple, he pressed his thin, leathery lips against Michael’s candy-sweetened ones. Michael was so shocked by the action that he accidentally dropped both the candy apple and his cat. Luckily, the cat twisted around in midair to land unharmed on its feet. The second the apple hit the ground, Brute sank his teeth into it, devouring it in two bites. Pulling back a bit, Jason allowed Michael a moment to process his first kiss. It was also Jason’s first kiss - a kiss that sent his heart a flutter and made his lips tingle. He had longed to experience the intimacy that most people took for granted, but no one had ever stirred his desires like Michael did.</p><p>“Why?” Michael raised his fingers to his lips, stunned at what had just happened.</p><p>So the young man could speak. “Because I like you,” Jason replied hoarsely, unused to speaking himself. When it came to killing people, anyone was fair game if they trespassed on what Jason considered to be his rightful territory. He would slaughter any man or woman who dared to challenge him on his own turf, especially those horny little bastards who desecrated his land with their perverted sex acts. But Michael... If Jason caught Michael anywhere near his territory, he would probably do something very different to the young masked man. Something that didn’t involve sharp objects, blood, and severed body parts.</p><p>When Michael lowered his hand to the handle of that kitchen knife again, Jason placed his hand over Michael’s. Amazingly, Michael’s hands were soft and his fingers not at all rough like one would expect from someone who went around stabbing people and pinning their corpses to the furniture and walls.</p><p>“Come,” Jason suggested, taking Michael’s hand and pulling him in the opposite direction of the festivities.</p><p>“No,” Michael stubbornly refused. But when Jason tugged on his hand, Michael obediently followed.</p><p>Patting his dog’s head to urge him to come along, Jason led Michael towards the edge of the woods. That black cat followed them at a distance, making its disdain of Brute known when the dog tried to turn to bite it.</p><p>“I hate dogs,” Michael claimed as he bent down to retrieve his cat.</p><p>“I hate cats,” Jason admitted in retaliation. “But I like you.”</p><p>A bit of a grin tugged at the corners of Michael’s lips. Then, he frowned again. “I’m not a cat.”</p><p>Jason attempted to grin back, but the facial expression probably ended up looking like a menacing grimace instead. “If I pet you, you will purr,” he threatened, repeating some lewd phrase that he had picked up from one of his kinkier kills. Just the thought of ‘petting’ Michael made Jason wickedly happy. Jason had endured a lot of X-Rated performances over the years. The result of so much voyeurism had left him with some pretty exceptional needs and nobody capable of taking care of them.</p><p>Looking awfully confused, Michael held up his cat that just happened to be purring. “Like this?”</p><p>Was Michael truly that innocent? He didn’t seem to have a clue what Jason was implying. So, to get his point across, Jason placed one of his big hands on Michael’s throat and stroked it down and across Michael’s chest. When he stopped with his hand above where he knew Michael’s heart to be, he could feel it racing with excitement. Not wanting to see that cat get dropped a second time, Jason plucked it out of Michael’s grasp and let it down on the grass. Then, reaching behind Michael, Jason roughly grasped the younger man’s ass. Michael actually yelped and, having nowhere else to retreat, ended up pushing up against Jason to escape the foreign touch. Now this, <em>this</em> was what Halloween was all about. Forget the tricks. All Jason wanted were the treats. And Michael was like one big sexy treat that Jason wanted to devour.</p><p>Sensing that he was seconds away from being stabbed with that kitchen knife, Jason held Michael in place while leaning in close enough to lick that pale white throat. He dragged his tongue upwards from the base of Michael’s throat to the younger man’s chin, hearing what could very well have been a purr come from his captive Halloween date. Next, he messily licked over Michael’s lips, imitating what he had seen done many times before inside secluded cabins and down by the lake. As he pushed his tongue between Michael’s lips, Jason eagerly groped Michael’s small, tight ass. Thrusting his tongue into Michael’s mouth, Jason grunted in delight at the wet sweetness that he was able to explore. And that’s when he felt a blade at his throat. Ignoring it, because Michael had allowed things to get too far for Jason to stop, Jason continued to kiss the younger man. It wasn’t as difficult as Jason had imagined it would be. All he needed to do was nibble on Michael’s lips, lick at him, or chase after Michael’s tongue in order to get that knife dropped. Apparently, Michael liked being kissed. Or, better yet, perhaps he liked Jason.</p><p>After experimentally shoving his knee between Michael’s thighs, Jason was rewarded with the arms that wrapped around his neck. Michael was now stretching up and into the kiss, pressing his body snuggly up against Jason’s much larger, muscular frame. Maybe Jason wasn’t that bad of a kisser after all. Then again, given the instant chemistry between them, Jason could probably get away with biting Michael to get an equally positive reaction. But he wouldn’t dare put his teeth on such pale beautiful skin. When Michael began to kiss him back, albeit slowly and awkwardly, Jason wrapped both arms around him in a crushing bear hug. He was so elated to finally be kissing and groping someone that he almost forgot that he wasn’t supposed to break his new romantic partner. Michael quickly reminded him by smacking him on the back of the head. So Jason eased up on his grip and went back to the pleasurable kissing.</p><p>They continued to kiss until Michael gestured that he was running out of oxygen. Ending the kiss with a wet slurping sound that most likely wasn’t all that attractive, Jason smiled affectionately at Michael.</p><p>“My cat is gone,” Michael said unemotionally once Jason had withdrawn his tongue.</p><p><em>What?!</em> Jason had just given Michael the kiss of a lifetime and all Michael cared about was that stupid itchy black cat?!</p><p>A moment later, Michael tightened his grip around Jason’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss.</p><p>Well, this was certainly strange. Michael’s words and actions completely contradicted each other. With the urgent way Michael was kissing him, he was definitely not concerned about the whereabouts of his cat.</p><p>Thinking that he had just gotten himself involved in a very peculiar relationship, and loving every bit of it, Jason proceeded to kiss Michael while groping him to his heart’s content.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From this chapter, things start to get really weird. Consider yourself warned! 😆</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Feeding time!</em> Michael wordlessly beckoned his furry house guests down to the kitchen where he was filling a bunch of mismatched dishes with cat food. As he filled each dish to the brim with dry cat food, furry bodies and tails swished around his legs in an impatient attempt to get him to hurry up.</p><p>Within seconds there were more cats in the kitchen than Michael cared to count. There were long haired cats, short haired cats, fat cats, skinny cats, and tiny things that might have been kittens or teacup cats. Some lived with Michael while others preferred to stay outside and roam around freely. Others still came from houses in the neighborhood. The old Myers’ house was notorious for its collection of stray cats, apparently even among the cat community itself.</p><p>Before Michael had a chance to get past the third dish, he was overwhelmed by a mass of greedy felines that pounced on the food that was already out. What followed was a bunch of shoving, purring, and hissing. Which soon resulted in cat food being knocked everywhere. He wasn’t worried about his feline army making a mess because anything that fell on the floor never stayed on the floor. At least not for long.</p><p>“Good morning, my sexy cat.” A deep voice temporarily disturbed the furry freeloaders, causing them to glare up at the large intruder suspiciously before returning to their breakfast feast.</p><p>“Which cat?” Michael asked with a mock frown.</p><p>The intimidating behemoth who had made it a habit of warming Michael’s bed - and ultimately Michael himself - strode into the kitchen. He gently nudged a few cats aside with the tip of his boot so that he could cross the kitchen floor without stepping on any paws or tails. As soon as he was close enough, he wrapped his thick arms around Michael and pulled him into a tight embrace. Jason’s muscular bulk was both familiar and comforting, as well as arousing. Less than an hour ago, Michael had woken up with Jason on top of him in a most intimate and demanding position. That was why he was late in providing his feline clan with sustenance this morning. Jason had made it literally impossible for him to get out of bed. Or, more accurately, Jason had been quite insistent on not removing himself from Michael.</p><p>“You are the only sexy cat,” Jason said warmly as he stroked his hands up and down Michael’s body. “You have no fur but you’re soft to touch.”</p><p>Michael liked it when Jason said nice things to him. He didn’t know where Jason picked up all the flattering compliments from, but he never grew tired of hearing them. To reward Jason’s flattery, Michael stretched up on his toes to give his lover a very appreciative kiss.</p><p>Jason deepened the kiss with his probing tongue, overwhelming Michael with his overeagerness. Between kisses, he stroked Michael’s thick curly hair and whispered into his ear. “Guess what day it is today.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Michael moaned. He didn’t know nor did he particularly care. Was it garbage day? He hoped not because it was his turn to inconspicuously relocate their garbage to one of the neighbor’s houses down the street. The old Myer’s house - his childhood home - was supposed to be uninhabited, which meant that it was not eligible for garbage pickup. At least not if they wanted to keep their presence low-key and not stir up any trouble with the local authorities. Nobody ventured anywhere near the house because of the reputation it had as being a murder site. And most people in the neighborhood honestly believed that the dilapidated house was haunted. In any case, neither Michael nor Jason played music, watched the TV or turned on any of the lights - regardless of the time of day. They did nothing to attract attention and were therefore left alone.</p><p>“It’s Friday the 13th - my birthday,” Jason rumbled happily, planting excited wet kisses on Michael’s lips, cheeks and nose.</p><p>“Oh...” Michael immediately felt pretty lousy. Although they had been living together for the past two weeks, spending most of their time snuggling after screwing like a couple of horny bunnies, the subject of birthdays had never come up. Had Michael known, he would have stolen Jason something from the last house he had broken into.</p><p>Pulling away from Jason, Michael bent down and randomly picked up a cat. It just so happened to be the fattest cat out of the bunch. Shoving the blue haired feline into Jason’s arms, Michael sheepishly said, “Happy birthday, Jason.”</p><p>Despite the claws that immediately sunk into his arms, and the warning growl that the cat gave him, Jason good-naturedly accepted the impromptu present. But only for a second. The cat was back on the ground and as far away from Jason as possible by the time Michael lowered his arms back to his sides. He had grown to accept that no love could be cultivated between his cat clan and his canine-loving boyfriend. It was the same way between him and that mangy mutt Brute. That was why the bedroom was off-limits to both cats and dog. Thankfully Jason only had the one dog because that was one dog too many for Michael. </p><p>“I don’t need a present because <em>you’re</em> my present.” Jason cheerfully caught Michael in another hug and squeezed him affectionately. “I want to do something special today. I want to visit the zoo. Mother was always telling me about the zoo but never got around to taking me to one.”</p><p>“Haddonfield doesn’t have a zoo,” Michael gently informed Jason.</p><p>Jason stared at Michael in stunned silence before becoming angry. “How come?” He demanded to know.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Michael replied with a shrug. “Maybe because Haddonfield is too small and insignificant to warrant investing money in one.”</p><p>“Then I want to go to the aquarium.”</p><p>“We don’t have one of those either.”</p><p>“Petting zoo?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I want to see animals on my birthday, Michael,” Jason protested in the closest thing to a whine that he was capable of making in his infuriated state. It came off looking and sounding bizarre considering both Jason’s size and age.</p><p>“It was your idea to come and live with me,” Michael calmly pointed out. “I warned you that Haddonfield was boring but you wouldn’t listen. If you had wanted to see wild animals, we should’ve stayed in your cabin in the woods.”</p><p>“Maybe we can find squirrels in the park...” Jason now sounded more than a little desperate and stir-crazy. Haddonfield tended to have that effect on people. Most of the local residents were perfectly content with the drive-in movie theater or the homely golf course located off the main highway. They had never been to a zoo or an aquarium, so they didn’t know what they were missing. There were also no museums, no planetariums, no game centers, and no extreme sports. That’s what made the little town so predictable. There was nothing to do and nowhere to go. People left their houses at regular times in the morning to go to school or work, and they returned to their place of origin at a decent hour of the night. They rarely did anything out of the ordinary or unexpected. That was what had driven Michael out of Haddonfield in the first place - the lack of spontaneity and imagination.</p><p>“You <em>might</em> find a squirrel in the park,” Michael said without conviction. The parks in Haddonfield were so barren and treeless. There was no guarantee that they would see any squirrels anywhere this late in the season.</p><p>“@#%&amp;^!” Not bothering to explain what it was he had just said or what it meant, Jason angrily stormed out of the kitchen and out the back door.</p><p>Michael hoped that Jason would find a squirrel somewhere in the ruins of the backyard. If the local pet store hadn’t been closed on Fridays, he would have gone there in search of a rodent present for his significant other. He felt bad enough as it was that he hadn’t gotten anything for Jason’s birthday, but knowing that Jason was going to have the worst birthday - ever - in Haddonfield also made Michael feel guilty. What could he do to inject some excitement into Jason’s special day? They couldn’t exactly wander around maskless during the day, which kind of limited where they could go and what they could do. If they got really desperate, they could steal a car later on at night and see what was playing at the drive-in theater. The only problem was that neither of them liked movies, and Jason disliked cars...</p><p>The sound of the rusty old doorbell ringing interrupted Michael’s train of thought and put him into kill mode. Without thinking, he picked up the kitchen knife from the counter and cautiously stalked over to the front door. Halloween had been last month, so there was no reason for kids to be ringing on the door of the old haunted Myers house this month. It couldn’t be the mailman because there was no number on the house and no mailbox to put useless flyers into.</p><p>Peering through the foggy glass window at the top of the door, Michael was able to identify a rather short looking man wearing what looked like a gaudy cowboy hat and an ugly red and green striped sweater. The man was holding a small box with a tag attached to it. Who was this sketchy old man and what was he doing on Michael’s doorstep?!</p><p>“Package for a Jason Voorhees,” the man called out while holding the box up to the window. His voice was awful to listen to. It sounded like he was a chain smoker by day and a used car salesman by night. He was overly cocky and undoubtedly full of himself.</p><p>In all the time that Michael had been living in his old childhood home, no one except for cowardly children and drunk teens had come up to the front door. He usually pretended that he wasn’t home because he couldn’t be bothered with people on any day other than Halloween. This time there was the matter of that mystery package that may or may not contain a birthday present for Jason. Jason had never mentioned any friends during the time they had been together. Perhaps someone Jason knew had sent him something...? There was still a lot about Jason that Michael didn’t know.</p><p>“Are you gonna open up to sign for this?” The man aggressively poked his long-nosed face up against the window and gave Michael quite a scare. He was even nastier looking up close. “Come on, kid! I ain’t got all day!’</p><p>Now beginning to feel irritated with Jason for giving out his address to a total stranger, Michael yanked open the door. Glaring at the old man’s awful face, complete with dark red splotches and what might have been scarring, Michael grabbed the pen and delivery slip from the man. He signed Jason’s name in the signature box and shoved both objects back at the grinning pervert. He had to be a pervert for the way he was eyeing Michael.</p><p>“Well, ain’t you pretty,” the man cackled evilly to himself. “That bitch sure is gonna enjoy his birthday present.”</p><p>Michael impatiently held out his hand to take the present, but the man held onto it. In fact, he had the nerve to start opening the box to get at what was inside. “What are you doing?” Michael asked in confusion. The man’s behavior was strange. It was so strange that Michael wasn’t sure what was wrong with him or what he should do about it.</p><p>“Now isn’t this precious?” The man laughed maniacally as he pulled what looked like a very expensive animal collar out of the box. It was made of dyed pink leather and studded with diamonds. There was a a D ring leash connection located towards the one end of the collar and a shiny silver name tag on the other. “Think the dumb momma’s boy is gonna like his present?”</p><p>All of Michael’s defensive instincts began to buzz as he narrowed his eyes at the name tag in the attempt to read it. But by the time he realized that the elegant text on the first line formed his name - <em>Michael Myers</em> - and the second line read, “If found, return to Jason Voorhees”, it was already too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Michael regained his senses, he felt groggy and disoriented. What made him feel even worse was being bombarded by the intense rays of the sun. Even though it was chilly outside, the sunshine still felt far too hot and uncomfortable. Seeing as how Michael was more of a creature of the night, he did not appreciate being bathed in harmful UV rays in the middle of the morning. If it was still morning... It rather felt like late afternoon, but he couldn’t be sure because he had no idea how much time had passed since <em>that incident.</em></p><p>And what was he to make of what had happened on his front porch with that deranged man? Had the old bastard gassed him with something and then left him lying outside the house for everyone to see?</p><p>Flying into an immediate panic, Michael pushed himself up off of the ground - large cushion? - he was lying on and surveyed his surroundings. The total lack of recognition of his immediate environment caused him to reel from a momentary attack of vertigo. <em>Where the hell am I? What is this?</em> The object he was sprawled on was indeed a cushion - an oversized plush cushion with a flat pillow on one end and a pile of blankets on the other. Beside the cushion was a small wooden chair and table. And on the table were a selection of fancy combs, brushes and ribbons. There was a fuzzy area rug leading to the other side of the ‘room’ where a large rug-covered pillar sprouting platforms at varying heights climbed up to the ‘ceiling’. Behind a privacy curtain at the far side of the ‘room’ was what appeared to be a concealed bathroom area. Everything was pink - the cushion, the pillow, the blankets. Even the rug and all the ribbons. But that was not what bothered Michael. What bothered him was that the entire room was located outside and enclosed within a cage.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell?!</em>
</p><p>“Jason!” Michael crouched into an attack pose, preparing to take out anyone who came near the cage. Where was he? Had that old pervert kidnapped him? He couldn’t see anything other than a trailer parked at the south end of the wide expanse of flat land. There were no roads, no utility poles, no animals. Nothing.</p><p><em>When I get out of here, I’m going to slit that old bastard’s throat,</em> Michael thought to himself.</p><p>Feeling moodier than he had ever felt before in his life, Michael climbed off of the springy cushion and began to look for a way out. There were large leafy potted plants in just about every inch of the cage, as well as hanging ornaments and other bizarre decorations that were probably meant to mimic a natural living environment. Up above, the top of the cage was finished off with a glass ceiling that let the light in but would hopefully keep the rain out. If it rained... Michael hated the rain, so he hoped that a sudden rain shower wouldn’t add to his already miserable situation.</p><p>As Michael cautiously inspected his tacky prison, he was made aware of another presence in the cage with him. When he moved, something moved behind him. When he turned his head to the right, something whispered past him to the left. Whatever it was, it was fast and flighty. Michael was only able to catch a glimpse of it as it whipped from side to side. What he was able to see of it indicated that it was long and narrow.</p><p><em>A snake</em>?</p><p>Snakes Michael could deal with. He was not at all afraid of serpents or reptiles. The only animals that pushed him out of his comfort zone were dogs, specifically Brute. Michael did not like dogs - period. It didn’t matter if Jason was on the other end of the leash. Dogs were like Michael’s kryptonite, if such a thing existed.</p><p>“Man oh man does pink suit you.” A familiar obnoxious laughter filled the air as that ugly red and green striped sweater began to make its way up to the cage.</p><p>“Why have you kidnapped me, you psychopath?” Michael hissed in outrage.</p><p>“<em>I’m</em> the psychopath?” The man asked with feigned disbelief. “That’s rich coming from someone who offs trick-or-treaters on Halloween.” In his hands he held a rather large sign, which he propped up a meter from the cage. He intentionally left it facing in Michael’s direction so that it would be easy to read. “What do you think? ‘<em>Michael Myers. Age - 21. Birthday - October 19th. Origin - Haddonfield, U.S.A. Description - Moody little bitch of a serial killer who comes out once a year on Halloween. Reproduction - Probably fertile.’</em> We’ll see.’” Smiling sadistically at Michael’s shocked expression, the man finally decided to introduce himself. “Welcome to Freddy Krueger’s private zoo, <em>bitch</em>.”</p><p>Michael flew at the cage, his right arm swiping through the bars to grab for Freddy’s throat. At the same time, an angry vibrating noise that could have been a growl emanated from his throat. He hissed again when he ended up missing his target. The bastard wasn’t in range and Michael’s arms could only stretch so far. But when he glared at his kidnapper, he was confused to see four bloody lacerations marking the man’s throat.</p><p>“You’re a vicious little <em>pussy</em>, aren’t you?” Freddy backed away from the cage, holding the palm of his hand to his injury, and appraised Michael from a distance. “That must be why the dumb momma’s boy likes you so much. He appreciates a bitch with a bit of bite.”</p><p>The combination of Freddy’s intonation of the word ‘<em>pussy</em>’ and the fact that he kept leering at Michael in a certain location was enough to set off warning bells in Michael’s head. Not wanting to take his eyes off of Freddy, but having no choice because he was now beginning to feel horribly self-conscious, Michael glanced down between his legs. As he had feared, he was not wearing any clothes so his most intimate parts were on display for Freddy to ogle. And there was nothing more intimate than the anatomy Michael was equipped with - the secret part of himself that only Jason knew about. But it was now being visually enjoyed and exploited by Freddy, who was obviously getting off on having imprisoned Michael in a cage - fully exposed.</p><p>Just as Michael was about to murderously yell at Freddy, he glanced down at himself again. Why was he so hairy down there? His crotch was covered in what looked like a thick layer of soft white fur. But the rest of his body from the waist down was covered in black fur, except for his feet, which were also white. Becoming more alarmed than ever, Michael twisted around to look at the backs of his legs and his backside. At the same time, that elusive snakelike creature flicked to the opposite side and then sprang up straight in irritation.<em> A tail</em>! Why on earth was there a black tail protruding from the upper curve of Michael’s backside?!</p><p>“There’s a mirror over there if you wanna admire the rest,” Freddy helpfully pointed out.</p><p>“<em>Shut up!</em>” Michael growled at the man. But he stalked over to the mirror anyway and spent several long minutes incredulously staring at his reflection. He was literally covered in fur from head to toe. It was primarily a midnight blue color bordering on black, only changing to white from his neck up to his forehead and covering his pelvic region, hands and feet. While the fur everywhere else was quite soft and thick, the pristine white fur of his face was groomed short so that his facial features still stood out. There were two pointy cat ears sticking up from his head, which were difficult to see at the base due to his dark curly hair, and a matching tail zig-zagging out behind his body. When he turned his right hand over to inspect his fingers, he found long sharp claws protruding from them. Those were what he had sliced Freddy up with. But attracting more attention than the classic light and dark fur colors on his body was the bright pink collar attached to his neck. It still identified him as Michael Myers and indicated that Jason Voorhees was his ‘owner’. His <em>owner</em>! How insulting!</p><p>Turning back to Freddy, Michael bristled with displeasure as he arched his back and threateningly swatted the air between them with his claws.</p><p>“What have you done to me?!”</p><p>“Aw, c’mon, Myers. You’ve got eyes. You can figure it out for yourself. I’ve turned you into a <em>pussy</em> cat. It wasn’t that hard, really. You were already halfway there.” Again, he leered at what the fur was concealing between Michael’s legs and licked his lips. “You oughta thank me. Your boyfriend was moaning and groaning about there being no zoo in Haddonfield. Well, now there is a zoo and you’re the main attraction.” Having said all he was going to, which basically explained nothing, Freddy began to walk back to the trailer. “Feeding time’s at five. If I come out and find you taking another lazy cat nap, then you’ll wind up missing both lunch <em>and</em> dinner today.”</p><p>Michael opened his mouth to say something - anything - but ended up hissing instead. What was he supposed to say? The man was obviously a crazy lunatic. And crazy lunatics were always doing demented things like kidnapping people and holding them against their will. But cat people? Did such creatures even exist? How had Freddy changed him into a humanoid cat? Was it only temporary? It had to be. Just like hallucinogenic drugs provided a temporary high, whatever Freddy had used to physically alter him would wear off eventually. Wouldn’t it? Maybe Michael had been injected with something while he had been unconscious. Although he had never polluted his body with drugs, he was not ignorant of their mind-altering properties. Perhaps this whole encounter was a fever trip induced by a heavy-duty street drug like LSD.</p><p>Turning again to the mirror, Michael realized that his eyes were glowing a luminescent blue now that a thick cloud formation had moved to cover the sky above the cage. How was he supposed to blend in with his surroundings at night if his eyes glowed in the dark?</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Michael closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten. Nothing good would come from him losing his cool or freaking out. So he was a cat. So what? He could deal with that. What he couldn’t deal with was Freddy drooling over his very sensitive anatomy.</p><p>If he could only find some weakness in the cage...</p><p>Michael spent the next few hours systematically attacking various sections of the cage. He shook and yanked at the places where it was welded together with all his strength. He slashed at the screw heads with his claws. He even climbed up to the top of what he now recognized as a cat tree and pounded on the glass ceiling. But nothing gave. The entire structure was secure and unbreakable.</p><p>“Here, kitty, kitty,” that unbearably annoying voice called out while Michael was in the process of shredding the cat tree to itty bitty pieces. “I brought you some dinner.”</p><p>
  <em>You’ve got to be joking.</em>
</p><p>Michael folded his arms across his chest and stood there seething at Freddy. The cretin of a man was standing outside the cage with a plate of what looked like <em>Fancy Feast</em> plopped directly into the center of it. The deranged psychopath had the nerve to try and serve Michael cat food! The closest thing to cat food that Michael had ever ingested was the flaked tuna that Jason had added to a pasta salad one day. Sure, Michael loved fish, but he had never been tempted to sample actual cat food!</p><p>“Okay, so I’m not much of a cook,” Freddy confessed with a who-gives-a-shit shrug. “Truth is, I don’t give a shit if you eat it or not. You can starve to death for all I care. I’m only feeding you to keep you alive until your dumbass boyfriend shows up for you.”</p><p>“If that were true, you wouldn’t have gone to all this trouble,” Michael retorted haughtily in reference to the fully furnished cage that he was trapped in. “If your intention is to piss Jason off, you’ll definitely have succeeded when he finds me in here. He has quite the temper.”</p><p>“You mean that he has the emotional maturity of a two-year old?” Freddy shot back. “I know all about that jackass and his vices. Y’see, <em>pussy</em>, me and momma’s boy have a bit of a grudge match going on. One that I intend to win.”</p><p>“Call me that again and I’ll tear your eyes out,” Michael warned.</p><p>“Sure you will. Right after you throw another hissy fit and shred the good cushion I gave you to sleep on.” When Michael began to look around wildly, Freddy gave him a coy smile. “I don’t have to be out here to watch you.”</p><p>Not knowing what else to do in retaliation, Michael retreated to the cushion, pounced on it, and hid under the blankets. With nothing to look at, Freddy would have to give up on taunting him and go back inside. The sooner the better because the awful man was simply insufferable.</p><p>“Here’s a little treat for you, just so you know I’m not all bad.”</p><p>Peering out from under the blankets, Michael watched Freddy shake out a few cookies onto the plate of cat food. They looked like cheap generic cookies, but Michael was so hungry that those cookies were all he could think about as he tracked their progression to the far end of the cage. The plate was left sitting on the ledge on the outside of the cage, just close enough to the bars that Michael would be able to swipe his hand out to help himself to those cookies. Then Freddy was disappearing back inside his hermit of an abode.</p><p>Seriously hungry from expending so much energy on the indestructible cage, Michael immediately went after those cookies as soon as Freddy was out of sight. He ignored the cat food and picked up what looked like Oreo rip-offs. As he was eating his bland cookies, he thought of Jason and his wasted birthday. It was already getting dark, which meant that the day would soon be over. Was Jason searching for him now? When had Jason noticed him missing? Hopefully Jason was actually searching for him and hadn’t mistakenly assumed that he was off somewhere in a bad mood. Because, unfortunately, Michael had a bit of a reputation for being moody and unsociable.</p><p><em>That’s funny. I didn’t know that Oreos were made with mint.</em> Although faint, there was indeed a hint of something minty inside the cookies.</p><p>A few minutes after eating the cookies, Michael began to feel hot and his skin became irritated. To get rid of the sensation of ants crawling under his fur, he rolled around on the cushion and rubbed his back and sides against the material. It didn’t seem to help much. It only made his skin tingle more and redden from the friction. However, when he accidentally rubbed his pelvis against the cushion, his tail twitched in excitement and he felt awfully hot down there. Michael immediately froze with his thighs pressed in tightly together and took several deep breaths to even out his breathing. That had felt good. Too good. What was wrong with him?</p><p>Forcing his brain to push through the murky fog of pleasure that his nerve endings were lost in, Michael hid underneath the blankets once more. But that didn’t stop the tingling between his legs or nullify the hot sauna of heat that was practically suffocating his skin. What was worse was that he craved more physical stimuli. He <em>wanted</em> to rub himself against the fabric of the cushion again. No, what he really needed were Jason’s hands on him. Nothing satisfied him as much as Jason’s powerful touch or demanding thrusts.</p><p>
  <em>What’s wrong with me?</em>
</p><p>The cookies! That piece of scum must have laced the cookies with something. But what? Did it matter? Michael was now a cat in heat who urgently required his mate. It was taking all his willpower to keep his hands on the cushion and away from his sensitive parts. Except that his hands were no longer <em>on</em> the cushion, they were plunged deep inside it. He desperately clawed at the stuffing as he forced himself to endure what now felt like little sparks of electricity surging through him. A few minutes was all he was able to take of the overstimulation. Then he was shamefully pulling the pillow inside the blankets and stuffing it between his legs. He just couldn’t take anymore. It was torture feeling his body humming with that much energy and not being able to do anything about it. So he rubbed himself against the pillow, trying not to make any noise as the contact succeeded in temporarily satisfying him. He kept at it, grinding himself onto the pillow and drenching it in his wet heat. Eventually, he began to growl softly at how good it felt to have something rubbing against his hungry flesh down there. Then it was over in a gush of heat, which was soon followed by content purring.</p><p>Well, that hadn’t been too bad. And it had all been done inside the privacy of the blankets. Screw Freddy and his voyeuristic habits! And screw his drugged cookies!</p><p>Lying there under the blankets, panting and purring, Michael suddenly tensed up in concern. He was hot again. Already. And now it seemed like the voltage had been raised deep inside of him. The pillow wouldn’t do this time. His own hand probably wouldn’t be sufficient. What he needed was his heat to be managed by a powerful alpha, like Jason. <em>Only</em> Jason.</p><p>Michael silently pleaded for Jason to quickly find him because he would die of embarrassment if Freddy walked out during another one of his masturbation episodes. He had heard stories of omegas dying during their heat cycles due to the absence of an alpha. Would Michael die if Jason couldn’t find him in time...? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>WARNING:</b> This chapter contains non-con content that may be disturbing or trigger-y to some readers. Sensitive readers may want to skip this chapter.</p><p>Please double check with the updated fic warnings and tags before proceeding!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here, kitty, kitty. Come on out, <em>pussy</em>.”</p><p>Mere minutes after Michael had climaxed against the pillow for the second time, he heard that smoke-congested voice calling after him from outside the cage. There was no way he was coming out in the state he was in. He neither wanted anymore drugged cookies, nor did he care to see that deranged pig of a man who was holding him captive. He was just going to continue to hide underneath the blankets until Jason came for him. While he was no coward, he knew a no-win situation when he saw one. There was no point in allowing himself to be tormented by Freddy because he couldn’t retaliate from inside the cage. And he couldn’t get out of the cage unless someone unlocked it, so he was pretty much stuck for the time being. Might as well annoy the hell out of Freddy by not giving him any sort of reaction to all the name-calling and taunting.</p><p>“Whatsa matter? You got an itch you can’t scratch?”</p><p>Although Michael could not see Freddy’s expression, he could hear the sleaziness in the old geezer’s voice. Freddy knew fully well what was wrong with Michael because he was the one who had caused the problem. But Michael was not going to give that rotten bastard the satisfaction of seeing him suffering from his first ever heat - a condition Jason had told him he would probably never experience. And why not? Because Jason had been taking care of all of Michael’s <em>needs</em> to the point where his perpetual state of satiation was overriding his primal urges.</p><p>“Maybe I can’t see you, but I can smell you. <em>Damn</em>, Myers! Now there’s a scent that’s worth marketing. What do you think we should call it? How about <em>Eau de Myers</em>? Maybe we should sell that pillow that you’re hiding. I’ll bet that it’s completely saturated in your sexy perfume.”</p><p>Michael tensed up and hissed from underneath the blankets, his tail whipping back and forth in anger. He didn’t know how much more he could take of Freddy’s unbearable chatter. Not only was it meant to humiliate and irritate him, but it was also constant. Perhaps the only way to get it to stop would be to pour gasoline down the old man’s throat and set him ablaze. And considering the bad mood that Michael was currently in, he could honestly see himself committing such a merciless act of vengeance.</p><p>What had Jason done to win himself such a detestable enemy? This was no childish grudge match that Freddy was playing at. It was obvious that Freddy hated Jason, and that hatred knew no bounds. But if Freddy was harboring this much animosity towards Jason, why hadn’t he kidnapped Jason instead?</p><p>With the afternoon now long gone, the light was getting weaker while the wind was swiftly picking up. To say that it was chilly would be an understatement. Even with the generous triple layer of fluffy fur that Michael was now covered with, he still wasn’t impervious to the cold. And the cheap blanket that he was hiding under provided no insulation against either the cold or the wind. Whenever he felt cold, Jason always hugged him and held him close to warm him up again. Jason was like the biggest, warmest undead heater. It was strange how Michael’s warrior of a resurrected boyfriend was capable of generating more heat than a perfectly healthy man half his age. Where was Jason now? There was still no sign of him. But Michael trusted that he would appear at any moment because if there was one thing that Jason excelled at it was tracking people down.</p><p>
  <em>Where are my clothes?</em>
</p><p>Or, perhaps a better question would be, ‘What had Freddy done with his clothes?’ But Michael didn’t actually want to know the answer to that because then he would start wondering about how Freddy had undressed him. Had that nasty pervert gone about it quickly or had his gaze lingered for far too long in an inappropriate location? Surely he hadn’t touched Michael... He wouldn’t have, would he?</p><p>“Aw, to hell with it.”</p><p>Michael’s cat ears perked up at the sound of a key rattling inside the lock of the cage door. Then that door was creaking open and Freddy was sauntering inside. Michael did not move an inch, even though every muscle in his body coiled and tensed in preparation of savagely ripping Freddy apart. He would kill Freddy and then go looking for Jason. Jason would know what to do about his heat. But would he know how to turn Michael back into a human?</p><p>“Don’t be shy, <em>pussy</em>. I know you’ve gotta be aching for some lovin’. Well, I’m also aching for some fucking. So how’s about you and me do the nasty together? I can’t think of a better way to shove it to that dumb momma’s boy. Nothing’ll break him faster than discovering his little bitch ripe with the Krueger seed.”</p><p>For that <em>lowlife</em> to actually suggest that they...to bluntly <em>proposition</em> Michael like he was a sex addict or a <em>prostitute</em>... The nerve of that despicable cretin! How dare he think that Michael would tolerate those filthy hands on his body! And to threaten him with disgusting Krueger spawn...!!!</p><p>Michael shot out from under the blanket with his claws raised. He launched himself at Freddy in a surge of hatred, intent on first ripping out the man’s jugular and then feeding it back to him. But a sudden spray from the small canister that Freddy was holding in his right hand had Michael crying out in pain instead. Whatever was inside that canister, it burned Michael’s eyes and mouth, causing his vision to blur and then temporarily turn black. Slashing out blindly at where he thought Freddy might be, Michael coughed and tried to blink the caustic substance out of his eyes.</p><p>“So you like to play hard to get?” Freddy laughed evilly as he kept out of Michael’s reach, avoiding the uncoordinated attacks that were only succeeding in tiring Michael out. “Did Jason have to break you in in the beginning, too? I’ll bet that you like it real rough.”</p><p>There was no warning before both of Freddy’s hands were around Michael’s throat, choking him and forcing whatever little oxygen he had left out of him. He struggled, sinking his claws into Freddy’s hands and kicking out at him. His tail lashed from side to side, helping him keep his balance and resist being pulled down onto the floor of the cage. His eyes were in agony and his vision temporarily lost. The most he could do was try and keep Freddy off of him because all the panicking was ruining his concentration. Where was the door to the cage? Could he overpower Freddy, find the exit, and escape without his sight? He was at a severe disadvantage after having been drugged and then sprayed with some unknown chemical. Even if it was simply pepper spray that Freddy had used against him, the effects were quite severe and probably wouldn’t wear off for some time. Could he find a place to hide until he regained his sight? Or maybe a fresh water source where he could rinse the paralyzing product out of his eyes, nose and mouth?</p><p>“I thought you’d be too hot and needy to give me any trouble,” Freddy grunted as he fought to get the upper hand in the mindless battle. There was the sound of that canister being dropped and then Freddy was removing one of his hands from Michael’s throat. “Maybe I should’ve put the drug where you deserved it from the get-go, you rebellious little <em>bitch</em>.”</p><p>Michael was given no time to wonder what Freddy meant by that statement. The unexpected sensation of harsh fingers brushing aside the soft fur of his crotch was more than enough to get his attention. He tried to retreat while desperately reaching for those invasive fingers, but he found his back against solid bars and then his throat was being squeezed so tightly that he feared Freddy was going to crush his windpipe.</p><p>“Wouldja look at this. You’re soaking wet,” Freddy jeered as Michael began to gasp and choke. The man rubbed his palm through the damp fur between Michael’s legs, exploring further down with his fingers until he located the swollen flesh of Michael’s overheated entrance.</p><p>“<em>S-stop!</em>” Michael pleaded, his struggling now becoming wild and frantic. Nobody but Jason had ever touched him there. And whenever Jason touched him, it was always with the utmost gentleness. Jason understood how sensitive Michael was, how easy it would be to hurt or break him. Unfortunately, Freddy couldn’t have cared less about whether his prodding fingers hurt Michael or not.</p><p>“This’ll teach you a really good lesson.” Without even the slightest hesitation, Freddy shoved two of his fingers between the soft folds of Michael’s flesh.</p><p>A wretched wail that could have been a terrified meow escaped Michael as he tugged backwards with all his might, which only resulted in him banging the back of his head against the steel bars. When he tried to clamp his thighs tightly shut to deny those fingers entry, Freddy jammed his own leg between Michael’s to keep him open. Then those fingers were pushing what felt like a granular powder inside of Michael.</p><p>“You’re really going to feel this,” Freddy promised as his fingers sank deeper inside of Michael. “After your pussy is throbbing like it’s being electrocuted, you’re gonna beg me to screw you.”</p><p>All of Michael’s senses seemed to explode with stimuli as he struggled to escape the fingers that were violating him. He could smell that hideous striped sweater of Freddy’s that the man seemed to have neglected washing for far too long. The flesh inside that sweater smelled like it had been melted in a fire and now permanently reeked of something rotten and half-baked. The tacky hat Freddy wore just smelled old and moldy. Not far from his face, Michael could hear Freddy’s excited murmuring and labored breathing. The old bastard was really getting off on the way he was abusing Michael. But the worst for Michael were the fingers themselves. While Michael was always in the mood for Jason, being touched by Freddy sickened and frightened him. He was not at all relaxed, which made the penetration hurt that much more. Whatever Freddy had drugged him with, it was doing nothing to mute the absolute disgust that Michael felt for his kidnapper. Rubbing himself against the pillow had felt good, but being sexually assaulted by Freddy made Michael feel physically ill.</p><p>“Maybe you need a little more coaxing...,” Freddy snickered. Removing his hand from Michael’s throat, he boldly stroked it through the fur on Michael’s face. “You’re not so dangerous anymore, are you, pussy-cat? You know who your master is now, don’t you?”</p><p>Taking a second to gulp in some much needed fresh air, Michael tolerated the petting for as long as he needed to recover. Then he was ripping the air apart with his claws, slashing and stabbing until he met resistance and heard a yelp of pain. But his victory was short-lived because he was soon crying out in pained shock as Freddy slammed his fingers in deeper.</p><p>“Didja forget about these? You think I won’t damage you if I have to?” He punctuated each word with a stab of his fingers that brought tears to Michael’s eyes. “It doesn’t matter if I have to destroy you. I’ll get off on it all the same. Knowing that you belong to that dumb momma’s boy...” He was particularly harsh with the next thrust of his fingers, forcing a pitiful meow out of Michael. “Let’s just say that there’s no limit to what I would do to that idiot’s precious little omega.” Withdrawing his fingers just as violently as he had inserted them, Freddy shoved Michael so that he fell bonelessly to the floor of the cage. “When I take you, I <em>am</em> gonna enjoy it. But make no mistake, I’m gonna enjoy seeing the expression on that asshole Voorhees’ face even more. When he comes to rescue you but finds out he’s too late... that I’ve used you like my own personal sex toy... His reaction is gonna be <em>priceless</em>.”</p><p>All Michael could do in response to Freddy’s threats of further violence was curl up into a tight ball and bury his face into his arms. His eyes still stung and his throat was sore and bruised, but the combination of unwelcome pleasure and aching pain in the intimate area where Freddy had abused him was enough to leave him stunned and nauseated.</p><p>“I’ll be back for you later, <em>pussy</em>,” Freddy drawled in anticipation. “Then I’ll make you live through Voorhees’ worst nightmare.”</p><p>Long after Freddy was gone, Michael lay on the hard floor of the cage trembling and moaning. He kept the sounds he was making muffled by his arms because he didn’t want to give Freddy the satisfaction of hearing how much he was hurting. But he was hurting and he was scared. He was used to stalking ordinary prey with regular abilities. However, Freddy was anything but ordinary. And Michael was completely unaccustomed to being attacked with drugs and chemicals that left his body and senses severely debilitated. There was also the matter of him now being part feline, a fact that seemed to be working in his favor as opposed to against him. Had he still been entirely human, his injuries would have been much worse. His enhanced agility had prevented him from being thrown to the floor at the beginning of the attack. Had Freddy been on top of him instead of up against him... But Michael was too upset to be grateful that things had not been worse. As far as he was concerned, they were already as bad as they could get.</p><p>Michael could now feel an alien sensation from within him that was gradually increasing in intensity. Whatever Freddy had inserted inside him, it was turning what should have been a pleasurable - yet desperate - heat into something painful and overbearing. What was he going to do when Freddy returned? How could he defend himself against such a sadistic maniac? He would rather slit his own throat than tolerate being touched by that old bastard again.</p><p>From somewhere near the cage, the sound of a heavy footstep crunching down on dry grass caused Michael’s ears to prick up. Another footstep followed, and then there was the sound of something metallic being crushed.</p><p>Michael began to sweat with renewed fear. He could smell some sort of animal advancing on the cage, its angry snarls puffing through the cold air. Whatever it was, it was huge! Michael couldn’t see it, but he could hear the heavy thuds it made as it stomped along the ground. It moved deliberately closer, snuffling loudly as it sampled Michael’s scent. Then it spoke.</p><p>“Michael?”</p><p><em>Jason</em>?! Michael was so overwhelmed with joy that he wasn’t able to speak. He tried to push himself up with his arms but weakly sank back down again when his body reminded him of its injured state.</p><p>“You’re all furry,” Jason rumbled quietly as he moved around the cage. “And you have a tail.”</p><p>Not knowing what to say to that, Michael simply nodded tearfully. He just couldn’t deal with the excitement in Jason’s voice, not after what he had been put through.</p><p>“Are you hurt?” Jason’s tone changed as he finally located the door to the cage. The sound of his hands quietly but firmly gripping the hard steel disrupted Michael’s train of thought.</p><p>Feeling too ashamed to speak to Jason, Michael could only nod and hope that his boyfriend didn’t ask him in what way. He felt his tail begin to swish hopefully when the cage door made a horrible screeching sound, like it was being twisted off of its hinges in a fit of rage. A moment later, the screeching turned into a loud metallic thud. The door was off!</p><p>Jason came storming into the cage, his breathing loud and noisy like a furious beast’s. “Your scent is everywhere,” he said in concern. “Why is it so strong? You smell like you’re in heat...” Now he began to sound suspicious. “But you can’t be in heat. Why are you in heat?”</p><p>Feeling all choked up, Michael ignored the question and lay there in shame. He heard Jason drop to his knees beside him and lean down to scoop him up, but there was something different about Jason’s musculature. It seemed to be more pronounced and harder than before, and when Jason’s arms pushed under him to lift him up, Michael felt thick claws brush against his fur. Had Jason been changed into a cat-person as well? “Jason... he’s still here,” Michael warned, suddenly remembering about Freddy and the sadist’s need for vengeance against Jason. Speaking hurt as well as moving, probably due to the way Freddy had tried to strangle him.</p><p>“Who is?” Jason asked, his voice darkening with fury. “Why are you all cut and bruised here, Michael?” One of his large fingers gently stroked Michael between the legs, with his claw retracted.</p><p>Jason’s familiar, gentle touch was too much for Michael to take. He meowed sadly and covered his face with his hands.</p><p>“You weren’t supposed to be here for days!” Freddy’s rough voice startled Jason before he could dig deeper into Michael’s peculiar behavior.</p><p>Michael tensed up defensively in Jason’s arms, unable to stop himself from fearfully reacting to the voice that had threatened to maliciously rape him.</p><p>“<em>You</em>!” Jason growled accusingly. “You took my Michael away from me! Why?! What did you do to him?!”</p><p>“Are you seriously that stupid? Did you really think I would let you walk away after what you did?! I took your bitch from you to rape and plunder. To teach you about consequences, you dumb momma’s boy.”</p><p>The snarl that escaped Jason the instant that he heard the word ‘<em>rape</em>’ caused all the fur on Michael’s body to stand on end. It wasn’t a sound that a human was capable of making. It was much louder, deeper and fiercer. Somehow it reminded Michael of Brute when he’d accidentally stepped on the dog’s tail one day. Only the volume that Jason snarled at was many times more deafening and volatile.</p><p>“You put your hands on <em>my Michael</em>?!” Jason roared, the power of his outraged voice jostling the furniture within the cage.</p><p>“Oh, I did more than that. I put my fingers <em>inside</em> him,” Freddy taunted. “And do you know what, Voorhees? I think that he kind of liked it.”</p><p>Michael gasped as he was swiftly lowered to the floor of the cage. Although his vision was slowly returning to him, all he could currently see was a blur that was Freddy and a much larger blurry grey shape that was Jason. Was it his imagination or was Jason even larger than before?</p><p>“You did <em>WHAT</em>?!” Jason shouted in a murderous rage. He was already halfway out the cage and hellbent on ripping Freddy apart - literally - when four simultaneous explosions from the top of the cage sent shards of glass raining down on Michael.</p><p>“You can try and kill me or save your precious Michael from being killed by chunks of glass and pieces of steel,” Freddy challenged. “Your choice.”</p><p>Michael pushed himself to one side to avoid being impaled by a piece of the glass ceiling that came crashing down on him. He narrowly avoided having his tail cut off by another piece. But there were too many shattered fragments of glass and nowhere to maneuver to. Plus his sight was still impaired and moving caused him unimaginable pain. Calming Jason down on a regular day was near impossible once the alpha had lost control of his temper, but where Michael was concerned, Jason was completely unforgiving. He would chop Freddy’s body into tiny little pieces and drench the grass in blood, organs and body parts before he considered coming back to Michael. If Michael didn’t help himself...</p><p>“Stay down!” Jason’s rough voice commanded as he covered Michael’s smaller body with his own. His bulkier size and weight pinned Michael to the floor of the cage as falling bars of steel began to join the lethal glass shower.</p><p><em>You came back!</em> Michael thought to himself as he pressed his face close to Jason’s chest in relief. However, that relief mixed with curiosity when he felt the short coarse hairs that Jason’s body was covered with. Weren’t cats supposed to be soft and furry? Jason felt more like a parched plant that someone had forgotten to water for weeks upon end.</p><p>“Tail. In!” Jason snatched the end of Michael’s wayward tail and shoved it into the tight cocoon that he had made for his omega.</p><p>When one of those steel bars struck Jason’s back, he grunted but gave no indication that it had done any damage. “Jason...” Michael cringed when another steel bar whacked Jason somewhere on the head. “You have to protect yourself,” he pleaded when Jason allowed himself to be struck again.</p><p>“Protect you first,” Jason growled. “Won’t let you be hurt again.” He refused to risk moving until everything that was going to fall had already fallen. Even after that, he remained where he was for a few seconds longer to make sure that there were no more threats in the area. Once all the noise had subsided, Jason pressed his face in close to Michael’s and reassuringly kissed him on the cheek. “He’s gone. For now.” When Michael made no comment, Jason nuzzled his face and sighed deeply. “I’m going to take you somewhere safe. Then I’m going to take care of your injuries... and your heat.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weren’t cat tails supposed to be all animated and frisky? As uninterested as Jason was in cats, the fact that they were constantly in motion - at least outside of their lazy nap times - had not escaped him. The tail was perhaps the most mobile part of the cat. It was always twitching and emoting, either begging for attention or warning others away. A lot could be learned by observing those long furry tails.</p>
<p>So why was Michael’s tail hanging limply over Jason’s arms instead of flicking to and fro for attention? As bizarre as Jason found the idea of a kitty Michael, he couldn’t deny that he was just as attracted to this newly created sexy feline as he was the original. The soft and silky fur that Michael was covered with made Jason want to snuggle up against him. He wanted to stroke and pet that fur and burrow his face in it. The only thing stopping him from doing so was the sight of that lifeless black tail. It was a clear indication of how hurt Michael was, not that Jason couldn’t already tell by his mate’s scent. A foreign spice-like aroma was intermingled with the overpowering sweet scent of Michael’s heat. Although Jason was familiar with the unpleasant smell of drugs, he had still been shocked when he first detected it coming from Michael. What had that bastard Freddy drugged Michael with? Hopefully there would be no long-term effects or any residual damage after Jason got rid of it.</p>
<p>Jason carried his furry omega through the dead fields lining the deserted highway, waiting for the perfect opportunity to speak. Or the right thing to say. But Michael kept whimpering and moaning, which made Jason feel nervous and awkward. He disliked not feeling in charge of the situation. And he hated Freddy for what he had done to Michael. There were so many wayward emotions running rampage inside Jason that he worried he might eventually erupt like an overdue volcano.</p>
<p>“There are houses up ahead,” Jason announced the second he spotted dots of light in the distance. It had gotten dark quickly. Usually he was comfortable in the dark, but not now that he knew who had kidnapped Michael and why. That nasty old pervert Freddy had a supernatural and twisted ability that allowed him to invade the dreams of others. After all Michael had already been through, the last thing Jason wanted was to see his mate being tormented while he slept. Was Michael even aware of Freddy’s sick talent? Probably not, unless Freddy had threatened him with it.</p>
<p>A pitiful sound escaped Michael that may have been either a distressed meow or a cut off sob. Suddenly, that long tail was whipping right and left, striking Jason’s cheek and nose before slapping against his forearm. Then the whole cat was in motion, clawing and hissing as Michael struggled to free himself from Jason’s grasp.</p>
<p>“What is it? What’s wrong?” Jason asked in dismay. What could have gotten Michael so riled up? Freddy was long gone and there were no other discernible threats in the area. Then Jason remembered what he had been turned into and how he looked. Whatever had been sprayed into Michael’s eyes was evidently wearing off. And now that Jason’s obedient little omega was no longer blind, he was being treated to the horrible sight of his worst nightmare - a savage canine. Only, Jason wasn’t so much a dog as he was a wicked dog-like monster. Freddy had somehow transformed him into a mutant mutt of grotesque proportions. While Jason had always been extremely buffed up from a lifetime of hard labor and a harsh lifestyle of kill-or-be-killed, in canine form all of his muscles had become super exaggerated and rock-like. His skin was covered sparsely in short, coarse fur that appeared to be gray or beige depending on the light.And the lines and wrinkles on his deformed face were more pronounced than they had been before. His lopsided hazel eyes were now an eerie hue of yellow, malformed dog ears lay flat against his skull, and short black claws adorned his fingers and toes. Something else had also been enhanced by the transformation, but Jason had been smart about covering it up before going out in search of Michael. “It’s me, Michael. I’m still your Jason.”</p>
<p>Jason caught Michael by the wrist when a set of those sharp kitty claws attempted to rip out his left eye.</p>
<p>“Good kitty,” Jason praised when Michael hesitated. “I would never hurt my sweet Michael,” he said in a soothing tone that had the effect of causing Michael’s tail to stop lashing out at him. He stopped near the shoulder of that unlit, unused highway and peered down into his omega’s white, furry face. Two glowing catlike blue eyes gazed back up at him. They were beautiful blue eyes, which went well with the beautiful sleek cat. Flecked with fluorescent green, the bright blue irises reflected the light... and Jason’s haggard face. “He did it on purpose,” Jason explained angrily. “That stupid dirty old man knows that you hate dogs. And he knows that I don’t like cats.” When Michael said nothing, Jason awkwardly continued. “I’m sorry, Michael. I never should have lied to you about today being my birthday. I just wanted to have a good time with you.” Still, Michael remained silent. “Because Haddonfield is boring. How can your hometown be so boring?” Haddonfield was so dreadfully bland and neutered that Jason had wanted to leave within hours of arriving. The only reason why he hadn’t was because he wanted to learn more about Michael’s roots. And he didn’t want to hurt Michael’s feelings by telling him that his place of birth sucked. But now was not really the time or place to be highlighting all of Haddonfield’s many faults. “Maybe if you hadn’t been so distracted, you would have been more careful.” And maybe Freddy wouldn’t have been able to kidnap him so easily. One minute, Michael had been at the front door, and the next minute he was gone. Then, before Jason had sensed anything was amiss, he had been shot with something through the back door. Probably a tranquilizer. Or a tranquilizer mixed with whatever gene-altering experimental drug Freddy had used on him to turn him into a humanoid canine. When Jason had awoken, he had spent very little time dwelling on his current state because he had been frantic to find his missing omega.</p>
<p>“Today isn’t your birthday?” Michael finally asked in a bit of a sulking tone. It didn’t take much to put him in a bad mood. Being lied to was probably at the top of his list of things that he hated. He also hated when Jason tracked mud into their shared abode, sat down on either the sofa or the bed without removing his boots first, and failed to put down the toilet seat.</p>
<p>Jason figured that Michael had been born with the spirit of a cat because he had always been exceptionally fussy and easily upset. From the very first day Jason had brought him home, Michael had gone out of his way to unbalance everything in Jason’s little cabin, as well as in his life. At first, Jason had found Michael’s control freak personality to be unsettling and annoying. Because since when did the omega dictate the layout of the furniture and how often the place ought to be cleaned? From the very start, Michael had been like a little moody cat, pretty to look at but dangerous to touch. Not to mention far too independent to fit the role of an omega. Michael’s comings and goings had eventually pushed Jason to the end of his rope. That was when he had sat his quasi-mate down and explained what was expected of him. If Michael wanted Jason to mind his manners indoors and keep the place insanely immaculate, then Michael would have to submit to him and behave like a good submissive omega.</p>
<p>Jason sighed as he remembered how well that talk had gone over. Had Michael possessed claws back then, Jason probably would have been left scarred for life. It had taken a lot of coaxing, love and patience to get Michael to come back home to him every night. However, when Michael finally realized that their relationship was not a temporary arrangement, and that Jason genuinely loved him, he had mellowed out. After a lot of ‘<em>training</em>’, Jason had gotten Michael to the point where he was constantly - and quite eagerly - seeking out Jason for companionship and affection. And other more intimate things that made Jason’s nether regions tingle with excitement. Michael was undeniably Jason’s mate in every sense of the word. He belonged to Jason. That piece of scum Freddy had no right to put his hands on what was rightfully Jason’s.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Michael,” Jason apologized when he sensed a storm brewing within his feline mate. “I shouldn’t call your hometown boring.” He briefly considered explaining to Michael the significance of Friday the 13th and why he treated it like a second birthday but ultimately decided not to. His poor kitty was overheated and in pain. Listening to Jason talk about Crystal Lake intruders and campfire urban legends would not make Michael feel better. Getting him cleaned up and sexually satisfied would.</p>
<p>Starting off in the direction of the small town of Haddonfield again, Jason sniffed the air for the scent of fresh water. Whatever Freddy had forcibly inserted inside Michael was causing the omega a great deal of pain and distress. Jason had to get it out - quickly. It couldn’t wait until they got back to the old Myers house, which was still a few miles away.</p>
<p>“That house has an outdoor bath,” Jason announced as he approached the fence lining the backyards of a row of houses. An outdoor bath made no sense to him as there weren’t any in the Crystal Lake area. But the water smelled hot and inviting, which was exactly what Michael needed, so Jason decided to hop the fence. Clutching Michael tightly to him with his right arm, Jason leapt up and grasped the top of the fence with his left hand. His claws punctured the newly sealed wood before he swung up and over it, warping the top of the picket with his strength and weight. Then he released the wood and dropped quietly into the yard beyond. It was a wonder that he was so agile given his significant body mass and unfamiliar new form.</p>
<p>“That isn’t a bath. It’s a hot tub,” Michael informed Jason as soon as he caught sight of the bubbling water contained inside a square tub on a raised deck. It was now too dark for a regular human to be able to see their surroundings, but Michael seemed to have no trouble with his enhanced night vision. Not that he really needed it with how well he regularly moved around in the shadows at night.</p>
<p>“It looks like a bath to me,” Jason declared as he strode over to the hot tub. Hot tub. Hot bath. What was the difference? He didn’t know what a hot tub was nor did he care. The only thing he wanted was for Michael to be clean. Sitting on the edge of the hot tub, Jason dipped his foot into it and sighed. The water was really warm and being pleasantly churned about by some hidden jets on the sides of the tub. This was something new. Jason had never been in a massaging tub before. “In you go.” Jason climbed into that warm water with Michael... and spent the next few minutes struggling with his mate. Michael meowed and hissed in pain, clawing at Jason to release him. As Jason had feared, Freddy had hurt Michael with his unwelcome fingers. When Jason got his hands on that old pervert, he was going to skin him alive.</p>
<p>From the second floor of that house, a light flicked on and a window opened. Then a loud masculine voice shouted down to them. “Shut the <em>fuck</em> up, you stupid cat! Keep up the howling and I’ll come down there to give you something to howl about!”</p>
<p>The window slammed shut again, right before Michael stiffened all over, his tail springing up in indignation, and prepared to let loose a howl that would surely get the homeowner out of his bed and down into the yard with a baseball bat. Or worse.</p>
<p>“Shhh, nice kitty.” Jason soothed his feline omega with some gentle petting and tender kisses. They could kill the ill-mannered homeowner later. After Michael was feeling more like himself and less like a defensive animal.</p>
<p>“I’m <em>not</em> a kitty,” Michael complained as he began to get all riled up again.</p>
<p>Cutting off the temper tantrum before it started, Jason growled deep in his throat to silence his kitty. It was hard not to think of Michael as his kitty when the little omega was covered with soft black and white fur and had a long tail waving menacingly behind him. “You <em>are</em> a kitty. You’re <em>my</em> kitty,” Jason said in a commanding voice. “It’s my fault my kitty is hurt, but I’ll make you feel better. But only if you stop clawing at me.” Although his skin was a lot tougher than it used to be, which would make it difficult for Michael to easily hurt him, he couldn’t safely touch his omega while the thrashing continued. He would not risk hurting Michael further.</p>
<p>“I’m not,” Michael said moodily but in a much more subdued tone.</p>
<p>Jason glanced at the claw marks covering his arms and neck and grinned. Michael would deny responsibility even when there was a ton of evidence against him. Sometimes Jason found Michael’s mood swings to be entertaining, but not as much as Michael’s refusal to admit what he had done afterwards. Jason was genuinely grateful that he had stumbled upon such a willful omega with a mind of his own. Half the fun was trying to tame something that could never be fully controlled.</p>
<p>“Relax,” Jason breathed by Michael’s ear as he temporarily released his kitty so that he could place both hands on the offensive pink band around Michael’s neck. What was it? An accessory? A collar? Jason didn’t care to inspect it. All he knew was that it was messing up his mate’s fur and didn’t belong there. With a sharp tug, Jason tore the collar apart and threw the pieces over the side of the tub. “Better?”</p>
<p>In response to being freed from the overly tight collar, Michael nuzzled his face against Jason’s chest and gave a grateful meow.</p>
<p>“Hold very still,” Jason warned as he clamped his left arm around Michael’s waist, trapping his omega against him. “I don’t want to hurt you.” His right hand wandered downwards, stroking over Michael’s soft belly, and then delved into the fluffy patch of white fur that was shielding his omega’s genitalia. While the fur had looked wavy and soft before, now it was silky and wet. Jason would probably need to wait until it dried again to test how soft it was. Searching lower, his index finger slipped over the delicate folds of flesh that he knew were there. Michael inhaled sharply and Jason gripped him tighter. When Jason had first taken Michael to bed, he had been stunned to find a moist heat nestled between the omega’s legs instead of a healthy erection. It had only caused him to hesitate for the few seconds it had taken him to appreciate what he was looking at. On that night he had wanted Michael so badly that it wouldn’t have mattered where Jason put his cock, so long as he put it inside his newly claimed omega.</p>
<p>“It’s burning,” Michael whimpered, his tail twitching as he tried to be good and not move. He knew that Jason would never hurt him. He trusted Jason enough not to feel otherwise. It didn’t matter that Jason now looked like a ferocious man-dog. Jason’s appearance had never frightened Michael or soured the attraction between them. Their bond was too strong for that to ever happen.</p>
<p>“You smell wrong... tainted,” Jason said sharply. “I will clean you.” Keeping his thick claws sheathed, his pressed the tip of his finger down and inwards, until it slipped inside Michael. It took all of Jason’s self-control not to yelp when Michael grasped him by the shoulders, inserting the full set of those sharp claws into his tough flesh. While it would take a hell of a lot more than that to hurt him, Jason was still surprised to have curved claws digging into him instead of blunt nails. Michael tended to scratch and bite during their lovemaking when it became too intense for him, but this was the first time he had ever broken the skin.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Michael murmured guiltily after realizing what he had done.</p>
<p>Getting an apology out of Michael was pretty rare because the omega never admitted when he did something wrong. So hearing Michael apologize for something that was not his fault infuriated Jason. He began to suspect that the damage done to Michael was not restricted to physical injuries. “You can claw and bite me as much as you want,” Jason said reassuringly. “So long as you hold still.” Very carefully, Jason eased his finger deeper inside Michael, opening him up to the bubbly warm water of the hot tub. And in doing so, he succeeded in flushing the pollutants from his mate’s overly sensitized vagina. It felt wrong to be touching Michael in such an intimate area for the sake of cleaning him instead of caressing him, but Jason patiently kept his finger where it was until he was sure the drug was gone. It had already done enough harm, but now it could do no more.</p>
<p>“Jason...,” Michael moaned, his claws now resting on top of Jason’s skin instead of raking around inside it.</p>
<p>“Not until you’re healed,” Jason said firmly, already knowing what it was Michael was asking for. Neither of them would get any pleasure out of Jason making love to Michael after he had just been violently sexually assaulted. But Jason couldn’t leave Michael’s heat to grow further in intensity either. He had to at least take the edge off so his mate could unwind. Placing his hands on either side of Michael’s waist, Jason lifted him up and out of the tub. He sat him down on the edge of the tub, spread his thighs open, and crept closer.</p>
<p>“The homeowner,” Michael protested as he shoved at Jason’s chest to get him to back off. One of the many things that Michael avoided at all costs was being seen or heard by anyone other than Jason. The little omega detested having his privacy invaded and got awfully embarrassed whenever Jason so much as fondled him anywhere outside their home. For some odd reason, Michael was reluctant to kill on any day other than Halloween. But anyone who witnessed him being intimate with Jason would absolutely have to die. What if the homeowner came down while Jason had his face buried between Michael’s legs? That would surely kill the romance and put Michael in a bad mood for days to come. That was exactly what Jason did not need - a difficult-to-handle omega and an interrupted sex act.</p>
<p>“You’re right.” Moving away from Michael, Jason climbed out of the tub soaking wet and stalked off in the direction of the house. “Stay where you are,” he ordered when Michael made as if to follow him. In the unbalanced condition his mate was in, he would end up becoming a liability should the homeowner pull a weapon on them. While Jason had the utmost confidence in his ability to protect his omega, he wasn’t so sure about being able to control the noise level should the routine kill become complicated.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Here is my drawing of Kitty Michael climbing up the cat tree. 😍</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This fanfic has been discontinued indefinitely while I take care of an injured family member. Thank you very much for all the kudos/comments. It really means a lot to me. 💕</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>